A Womans World
by BeForeverYoung
Summary: Detective Andrea Sachs and her partner Detective Jane Rizzoli are ordered by their Captain to participate in a Runway photo shoot. Neither are pleased. Andrea/Miranda, Jane/Maura.


Chapter 1: You Want Us To What?!

* * *

"SACHS!"

Andrea flinched at the sound of her captain's scream that seemed to echo throughout the bullpen. Andrea let a loud groan leave her lips as she leaned back in the chair staring up at the ceiling trying to stop the headache that was no doubt going to begin as soon as she walked into his office.

A snort could be heard from across her desk as Andrea let her head roll back down to glare across the desk at her partner. Jane Rizzoli had been Andrea's partner for going on 1 year now since Jane had moved to New York. The Italian detective currently had her boots thrown up on the desk and was looking at her with a raised eyebrow, almost daring her to continue on glaring.

"Fix your face Rizzoli," said Andrea with scowl as she stood up and picked up her stress ball to chuck it at Jane. Smiling as she heard it make contact with Jane's stomach before she could catch it.

Andrea made her way to the Captain's office. The mumbled cussing coming from her partner could be heard in the back ground as she entered the office.

"Take a seat Sachs" grumbled her Captain behind his newspaper as he pointed to the chair in front of her.

"Look captain, that guys nose broke by accident, if the idiot wouldn't have fought getting into the car his face wouldn't have smashed into door," huffed Andrea as she flopped down in the chair.

"Shut it Sachs," said the Captain as he shut the paper to stare at her across the desk. "You and Rizzoli are pushing my buttons. Just because you two are my best detective doesn't mean that you can do whatever you want."

"Look capta…"

"I don't want to hear to Sachs," said the Captain with a glare letting her know interrupting him again would not be in her best interest. "Look between this broken nose incident and Rizzoli tackling that guy into the food truck, you two are on thin ice with the upstairs."

"I am getting pressure from all of these human rights organizations to suspend both of you…" said the Captain in a frustrated tone.

Andrea opened her mouth, to no doubt tell the Captain to go ahead and suspender her, she didn't care but the Captain beat her to it.

"BUT!" he glared at her, "that is not what I am going to do," he finished. "You and Rizzoli couldn't care less of you were suspended. Which is why you two are going to do something to improve this departments image."

Andrea was just about to ask what when the captain yelled, "RIZZOLI!" making Andrea flinch as her headache finally started to make its presence known.

"You know Captain, they have these great things called phones," said Andrea sarcastically pointing to his desk phone. "You pick them up and dial the extension, and like magic the person you need talk to is right there on the phone, no yelling required."

"Sachs…"

"What's Captain?" said Jane as she flopped down in the seat next to her partner no doubt saving Andrea from getting chewed out.

The Captain gave a giant sigh as he stared at the two detectives before him, "because you two are like a constant headache that won't go away I am sending you to this building," said the Captain sliding an address across the desk which Jane had snagged.

"Okay…what are we doing there?" asked Jane.

"You two are going to do a photo shoot for Runway magazine" smiled the Captain no doubt enjoying the look of shock on both his detective faces.

"Are you crazy!"

"Hell No!"

"Shut it both of you!" roared the Captain effectively silencing the two fuming detectives, "It's either this or a demote both of you and you are on road patrol for 4 months pending an investigation."

"Captain come on you can't be serious!"

"Captain I said it was an accident!"

"I don't care!" said the Captain. "You will be at that address by noon today and you will play nice with the magazine employees and you will not embarrass the department! Do. You. Understand?"

Andrea and Jane looked at their Captain as if he had grown a second head before turning to stare at each other. Both could see clearly that they were not happy about this but they also seemed to understand that they had no choice.

"Fuck it," grumbled Jane. Snatching the address and shoving it in her pocket before storming out. Andrea soon followed suit a few choice words could be heard as she made her anger known.

* * *

What do you think? Review please :)


End file.
